


Goodbye Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well what broke the connection?"</p>
<p>Cas' head spun as his thoughts surrounded his mind with a constant loop of you, you, you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-write episode 8x17 'Goodbye Stranger' because I felt it needed to be a bit more Destiel.

"So this 'Naomi' has been controlling you since  _she_ got you out of Purgatory?" Dean asks, trying to wrap his head around this whole thing.

Castiel sighs. "Yeah."

Dean looked confused as he continued, "Well what broke the connection?"

Cas' head spun as his thoughts surrounded his mind with a constant loop of  _you, you, you._ "I don't know. I just-"

Dean didn't let the angel finish as he started up again. "Like hell you don't know.  _What broke the connection?"_

Castiel was getting angry now. Angry at Naomi, angry at himself, angry at Dean for seeing through him and knowing that he knew. He took a few shaky breaths as he looked down at the ground then looked back up at Dean. "You want to know what broke the connection?" he shouted. Dean nodded, fiercely looking back at his friend for an explanation. " _You_ did. You broke the connection. Are you happy?!"

"Cas-" Dean tried to say as his eyes softened in understanding. Castiel didn't let him finish, though.

"You have to get out of here. Crowley is just outside and Naomi will be looking for us."

"What about you?" A swoosh of wings was heard and Castiel was gone. "Damn it, Cas."

When Dean and Sam make it out of there, Meg dying in the process, it's no surprise Sam wants to know about what happened. Dean says nothing, his expression closed off as he drives away, making point to turn up the radio louder than usual.

Dean drives to the bunker, immediately leaving to go to his room and locking the door behind him.

"Cas?" he prays, his voice barely a whisper. "I know you can hear me and I just wanted to let you know that the bunker is open for you any time. We can ward it against angels and put up hex bags or whatever you need to keep Naomi away. I just need you here."

On a bus, Castiel's heart breaks as he hears the prayers of the man he raised from hell. He debates whether or not to go, but his decision was ultimately made when he could feel angels coming closer to where he was on the bus and he flew away, careful not to leave a trace of where he was going.

A soft flutter in Dean's room was all the warning he got before the angel spoke and Dean turned around. "Dean?"

"Cas, thank God," Dean breathed as he gave him a hug, burying his head into the crook of Cas' neck.

Castiel let out a contented sigh as he hugged Dean back, his arms pulling around the man tighter as he realized that  _yes, this is Dean. And he is okay._

Dean pulled back and brought his hands up to cup the angel's face, stroking his thumbs along Castiel's cheeks when he didn't pull away. "We need to ward this place. Will you be okay if we do?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said with a small smile on his face. "I will be fine. We should ask Sam for his help too."

"Right," Dean answered, not exactly thrilled that he would have to answer his younger brother's questions.

When the trio had put up one of just about every sigil they knew of to make the place invisible to angel's, Dean cleared his throat and looked to Cas as if to say, "hey, can we talk about what happened earlier?"

Castiel sighed and nodded, excusing himself from Sam to walk with Dean to his room.

Locking the door behind him unconsciously (it had become a force of habit by now), Dean sat down on his bed and motioned for Cas to do the same.

The oldest hunter took a shaky breath and looked to the angel and spoke, "where is the tablet now? Is it safe?"

"It's safe," Castiel nodded, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Gross. It's in you?" Dean made a twisted face.

Cas sighed. "It's the only place that I can know it is safe at all times."

"Fair enough." They sat in silence for a while before Dean spoke again. "You meant it, though? I broke the connection?" A silent nod from the angel. "How?"

"You know that we have a more profound bond, Dean. I trust you more than I trust anyone else and you are my friend. We're family."

Dean nodded as if considering and they were silent again. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence; it was actually quite nice. "I'm, uh. I'm going to go to bed."

Yes. Right. Dean wanted Cas to leave. He began to stand up before he felt a slight tug on his wrist. "Stay?" the hunter pleaded, looking quite tired.

Castiel was about to argue with the fact that he doesn't sleep; that he would just sit there watching him, but he couldn't deny Dean. The man he would do anything for, the man he  _loves._ "Of course, Dean."

Dean smiled and got off the bed, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out two pairs of pajama pants and threw a pair at Cas. "These might be a little big but, uh, they should do the trick." He walked out the bedroom with the other pair of pajamas and muttered something about brushing his teeth before he left entirely.

As this was something completely new to Castiel, he stared at the pants before realizing he should be putting them on. He took of his trench coat and jacket, setting them aside before he took off his trousers too. He had put on the pajamas and was struggling to untie his tie when Dean walked back in with the same t-shirt he was wearing and the PJs. The older hunter laughed and walked up to the angel, untying the tie for him, and helping him out of the dress shirt too, despite the blue-eyed-man's protests.

"I _can_ do this myself, Dean"

"Right," he said sarcastically, resisting the urge to kiss Cas for his stubbornness.

When they were both ready for bed, Dean walked over to the right side of the bed, urging Cas to do the same on the left side.

Dean scooted a bit closer to Cas and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the aforementioned angel's waist. "Is this okay? I don't wan't to make you-"

"Shhh," Cas said, closing his eyes and, in an attempt to show Dean he was comfortable, he wrapped his legs with Dean's.

"I trust you more than anyone else, too," Dean whispered in the darkness. Although Dean couldn't see the smile on Castiel's face, somehow he knew it was there.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's forehead in an intimate touch both were unfamiliar with. Dean opened his eyes and, on a whim, gave Castiel a quick peck on the lips.

"You know I don't sleep," he said when Dean pulled away.

"I don't much either these days. Not with Sammy all sick."

"I'm sorry I can't heal him," the angel mumbled.

Dean tightened his hold on Castiel's waist as he sincerely replied, " 'S okay. He'll be fine after we get the trials done and shut the Hell Gates."

Cas hummed in recognition of what Dean had said and nuzzled his head into the older man's neck. "Try and get some sleep. I'm right here." Cas wasn't sure whether the 'I love you' he heard was real or not, but he said it back nonetheless.

Dean fell asleep not ten minutes after in what was decidedly his best sleep yet.


End file.
